Taking Over Me
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Cuando el amor se vuelve obsesivo, no puedes dejar de sentir que te posesionan… y no puedes evitar preguntarte: '¿Por qué'


**Advertencias**: ¬_¬ si, ya saben mi fic es YAOI!!! Si es un fic de Merle…. personas homofóbicas y personas que me odien, hay un botón en su navegador que dice "back" o "regresar" ahí apriétenle como buenos niños n_n muy bien, ahora veamos… es algo como un… TyKai, es un songfic con la canción taking over me de Evanescence

**Disclaimer**: 'k, si BB fuera mío creen que la gata rosa y la niña pokémon estarían en el y que lo pasarían tan temprano en la televisión?? Si la canción fuera mía creen que mi perro ladraría cuando canto?? PUES NO!!! Ni el anime, ni la canción me pertenecen, pero el fic si, y si me lo copian o me lo plagian los mato ¬_¬ oki doki terminemos con las notas idiotas.

**Summary**: Cuando el amor se vuelve obsesivo, no puedes dejar de sentir que te posesionan… y no puedes evitar preguntarte: '¿Por qué?'

**Dedicaciones**: pues a mi por que soy muy linda n_n oh, a mi Rex por que cuando se acostó en mi grabadora me dio la idea de la canción, jejejeje perdón, este fic está dedicado a Rika Himura era su regalo de Navidad ?_? que?? Solo estamos a 27 ^_^?

**Taking Over Me  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

_You don't remember me (Tú no me recuerdas)  
_But I remember you_ (Pero yo te recuerdo)  
_I lie awake and try so hard_ (Miento despierta y trato muy duro)  
_Not to think on you_ (No pensar en ti)  
_But who can decide what they dream?_ (Pero quien puede decidir que sueñan?)  
_And___ dream I do… (Y soñar lo hago)_

Faltaban escasos minutos para que la campana sonara, pronto un día de clases terminaría y los estudiantes serían libres. Desvió su mirada, no había podido concentrarse en clases, y no era que fuera el mejor alumno, pero, esta vez su mente era la que lo atormentaba, con recuerdos, con angustia. Frunció el ceño y miró el reloj en su muñeca, comenzaba a desesperarse, deseaba salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible para dejar de pensar en él…

-. ¿Te encuentras bien Tyson? –preguntó suavemente una chica castaña

-. Si, estoy bien –murmuró y suspiró

-. Recuerda que el entrenamiento de Kenny es en el parque

-. Bien… -contestó y volvió a tratar de poner atención en clases

El timbre sonó y la maestra los dejó salir…

_I believe in you (Creo en ti)  
_I'll give up everything just to find you_ (Daré todo solo por encontrarte)  
_I have to be with you to live, to breath_ (Tengo que estar contigo, para vivir, para respirar)  
_You're taking over me_ (Estás posesionándome )_

Se quedó en su lugar unos momentos, después suspiró y guardó sus cosas. Se dirigió a la puerta donde una muy molesta Hilary le esperaba con impaciencia. Se dirigió a ella y sonrió forzadamente para darle a entender de que no estaba de humor para soportar sus peleas. Se fue caminando por el pasillo dejando atrás a la castaña sorprendida…

-. ¡Espera Tyson! –gritó la chica corriendo tras de él

-. ¿Sucede algo?

-. Has estado actuando extraño ¿te preocupa algo? –le preguntó cuando lo alcanzó

Se quedó parado, realmente, no pensaba que ella la persona correcta para contarlo, pero tenía que hablar con alguien. Miró a la chica unos pasos delante de él y abrió los labios ligeramente…

-. No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo alguien puede dejar de querer así de pronto?

-. ¿Tyson? –se acercó a él y le sonrió tiernamente –habla con él, estoy segura que Kai entenderá –volvió a sonreír y siguió caminando

Se sonrojó y se sorprendió, ¿Cómo sabía que hablaba de Kai?

_Have you forgotten all I know (Has olvidado todo lo que sé)  
_And all we had?_ (Y todo lo que teníamos?)  
_You saw me mourning my love for you_ (Me viste lamentar mi amor por ti)  
_And touched my hand_ (Y tocaste mi mano)  
_I knew you loved me then_ (Sabía que me amabas entonces)_

Llegaron al parque y se encontraron con los demás. Hilary fue a saludarlos mientras que Tyson se quedó parado en la entrada, viendo como Hilary hablaba con todos los presentes

-. ¿No vas a entrar? –susurró sensualmente una voz en su oído

-. Hola Kai –saludó secamente

No obtuvo otra respuesta, su 'koi' solo le había sonreído ligeramente y se había alejado. Lo miró, y sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, cómo su garganta se cerraba y su pecho se oprimía. Aún recordaba la última vez que se habían besado… la última vez que…

_I believe in you (Creo en ti)  
_I'll give up everything just to find you_ (Daré todo solo por encontrarte)  
_I have to be with you to live, to breath_ (Tengo que estar contigo, para vivir, para respirar)  
_You're taking over me_ (Estás posesionándome )_

-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó con voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que su koi lo oyera

-. ¿Qué? –volteó a verlo –sucede algo?

-. No lo entiendo

-. Tyson… -se acercó a él y tomó su mano -ven

No contestó pero se dejó guiar, al llegar al lugar deseado Kai soltó su mano. Se recargó en una árbol y bajó la mirada. De nuevo las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, de nuevo tenía deseos de gritarle y decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba y…

-. No lo entiendo… tú me dejaste de amar y yo a ti no… es solo que no lo entiendo –se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño –quiero dejar de pensar en ti, dejar de necesitarte… pero no puedo, no puedo dejar de necesitarte ni de amarte ¡No lo entiendo! –golpeó al árbol con el puño –cómo tú me dejaste de amar y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

_I look in the mirror and see your face (Miro en el espejo y veo tu cara)  
_If I look deep enough _(Si miro lo suficientemente profundo)  
_So many things inside that are_ (Tantas cosas adentro que están)  
_Just like you are taking over_ (Solo como tú posesionando)_

Su expresión  cambió a una de sorpresa al notar la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de su koi desvió la mirada y suspiró en desesperación. Sintió como los dedos de su amante tomaban su barbilla, al toparse con sus ojos, su mirada se llenó de miedo, y este aumentó cuando escuchó la voz de Kai pronunciar…

-. Sabes la respuesta…tú sabes que yo…

Sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, formando un beso. Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando los cerró…

**FIN**

***************************************************************************************  
**Merle**: Awww! Que dramático y cursi!!! X_x Algo cursi el final lo sé, también dramático y… simple -_-;;;

**Kai**: o_Ó estas loca *ve a Tyson* entendiste el final?

**Tyson**: ;_____; No ^_^ pero déjenle review!

**Merle**: Bueno Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y déwa Máta


End file.
